


Companion

by scribblw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Friendship/Love, Imaginary Friend Dan, M/M, Oneshot, Supernatural Elements, also maybe kinda creepy idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblw/pseuds/scribblw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is Phil's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

Phil didn’t have much as a kid, but he did have Dan, a presence that he remembered from ever since he was a baby, though only as a warm glow that had kept him company, soothed his cries, and even elicited his first word, which he’d never gotten tired of repeating, fascinated with the concept of communicating with his first and best friend, so it was kind of ironic that after Phil’s vocabulary had expanded some, they didn’t really talk much. They didn’t really need to, preferring to play quietly, at the park and on the playground, where most of the other kids avoided them and Phil was fine with that. 

They had lots of fun with just the two of them and without talking, mostly because they understood each other so well. Their thoughts always seemed to be synced and their personalities always flowed seamlessly into each-other, not that Phil could fully appreciate or reflect on it much at that age. He didn’t know to question the discrepancies in their friendship at that time --he didn’t think about why Dan never went home to his own parents after school like the other children did, or that Dan had, in fact, never actually spoken a word to him, or that Phil, then, just knew Dan’s name without being told, because Dan had certainly never told him. 

Phil didn’t wonder about when Dan had stopped being a glow and become a boy sometime around Phil’s first year at school, but the transition had seemed so natural that it was hard to place. Phil had felt him before he’d seen him, felt Dan’s feeling like his own, but always with a distinct tone that made it like being with another person, which was probably why it didn’t seem so different when he actually was, a nice-looking boy who was just a little younger than Phil and had lighter hair and darker eyes and grew up with him over the years, shifting through the stages of childhood from one day to the next after it had become apparent that Phil had, though Phil didn’t really notice that and he didn’t question it, and he didn’t wonder why no one else ever seemed to notice Dan at all, though that might have been partly because he liked having Dan all to himself, and he didn’t want anything to ruin that, so he didn’t make it a point to mention it, didn’t correct anyone when they asked why he was always playing by himself.

He kept it their secret and he kept Dan to himself, because all he really knew was that Dan was his friend, and he was happy.


End file.
